Every Lucas and Haley Scene Turns Into A Romance
by LucasnHaley
Summary: Lucas and Haley's scenes from every season turn into romance every time. Fluff.
1. The Forehead Scene

Title: How Every Lucas and Haley Scene Turns Into A Romance

Author's Name: Christy

Author's E-mail: Click on my username.

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance

Spoilers: Depends on which parts of the series but mostly everything that happened in season 1 takes a turn into romance in this series

Complete or incomplete: Every chapter is separate from the others and may have two three or four parts in the chapter. The series is complete when I have done just about every important or significant Lucas and Haley Scene there was in season 1.

Summary: I came up with an idea to turn every good or bad Lucas and Haley scene into a romance by starting with turning the forehead scene (from "Life In A Glass House") into Lucas and Haley kissing. I thought why not do something like that for every Lucas and Haley scene-the good and the bad. So, I'm starting with one of the most popular scenes-the forehead scene. You may post a request for me to turn a certain Lucas and Haley scene into a romantic one.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on One Tree Hill or any of the writing rights on the show. I wish I did and you can imagine how this show may have been different, at least for Lucas and Haley. The beginning of the Lucas and Haley scenes belong to the writers of the show.

Feedback: I welcome your feedback. If you wish to give me bad feedback, use constructive criticism!

Chapter 1

The Forehead Scene from "Life In A Glass House"

Lucas starts to put the key into the door of Karen's Cafe and realizes the door is already unlocked. Haley must be here, Lucas thought as he enters the cafe and closes the door behind him.

"Haley?" He questions as he walks towards the back of the cafe and then, sees Haley sitting on the floor behind the counter covering her face as she is in tears. "Hey, Hales!" He exclaims as he bends down to look at her closer. "Is this floor taken?" Lucas asks, tentative. Haley shakes her head no and he sits down beside her.

"You know, just this once, I deserve a big fat 'I told you so'," Haley tells Lucas, starting to look up, still shedding tears.

"Well, you won't get it from me. What happened?" Lucas asks her, very concerned about her now.

"Exactly what you told me was going to happen. I started believing that he wasn't terrible and he proved me wrong. Once again, the smart girl is really stupid," Haley admits to Lucas, feeling angry with herself.

And that's when Lucas looked at her in disbelief. What is she crazy? She's the smartest girl I know, Lucas thought as he starts to come to her defense.

"Hey!" Lucas exclaims as he turns to her. "Hey, hey, hey, you are not stupid," he tells her as he wipes her tears and she turns to look at him. "Nathan is an idiot. He doesn't deserve you."

"Thanks," Haley says softly. He is so sweet, Haley thought. "Well, at least things are working out for one of us. It looks like you and Peyton are headed in the right direction."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, that lasted all of about five minutes," Lucas admits to her. Like she even matters now, Lucas thought as he looks into Haley's eyes.

"It doesn't make me feel any better," Haley tells Lucas as she touches her forehead upon his and smiles. He smiles back at her. "Well, welcome back," she says shifting back a little.

"To where?" Lucas asks her.

"Normal," Haley replies.

"Yeah, they can have their world...because we have our own," Lucas told her as he continued to look into her eyes. He knew it was true. "Lucas and Haley against the world. You and me."

"Yes, it's much more simpler when it's just you and me," Haley agrees with Lucas, smiling again.

"That's right," Lucas confirms, knowing it's just her and his Mom that gives him all he needs besides his basketball.

Haley stares back into his eyes and moves closer to him as she puts her arms around him and hugs him. Lucas hugs back and smiles as he puts his arms around her. He runs his hands up and down her back to comfort her. Haley sighs, feeling much better than she did a few minutes ago.

They start to pull back and face each other with their arms still around each other. They search each other's eyes. Haley can't help it. She could get lost in his eyes. They are like a force pulling her into him. Lucas realizes as he searches her eyes that there's much more to her than being smart. She's beautiful inside and out. Her eyes have the same effect on him that his eyes have on hers. Lucas can see a spark in her eyes. It is something new and different. She can see the same thing in his eyes. They had been best friends forever and were finally discovering this newfound feeling none of them knew they had for one another. Naturally, they started leaning in towards each other. Their foreheads touched again as their eyes looked upon each other's lips.

They look so soft. What if I just leaned in and kissed her? Maybe if I could just see... Lucas thought as he began to see his best friend in a whole new way.

They look so warm and inviting, so tempting. Maybe if I just see how they would feel against mine...Haley thought as she began feelings things for her best friend she never thought she would feel.

As soon as they had finished their thoughts, their lips met in a soft and tender kiss. It was only for a moment before they looked back at each other, searching each other's eyes to see if the feelings between them were mutual. Their feelings for each other had indeed become very mutual. Seconds later, their lips crashed upon each other. This time, the kiss became more intense and much more passionate. Lucas slid his tongue over her lips, asking for access, which she fully gave him as she opened her mouth. Soon, their tongues were in a duel with each other. They were closer than ever, madly making out behind the counter of Karen's Cafe.

They never thought they would be doing this. It was so Dawson and Joey and so not who they thought they would turn into-best friends into lovers. They had prided themselves on being the anti-Dawson and Joey, but by the simple touch of their lips together in a kiss, they had turned into Dawson and Joey. What a perfect combination. Best friends do make the best lovers, they had been told, but had just ignored it. They couldn't ignore it any longer. They were into each other and finally realized it. They passionately made out for several minutes and were about to take it to the next level when there was a knock on the door. Lucas and Haley broke apart instantly and froze. Then, Haley realized who it might be.

"Oh, my god! It's Nathan! Well, it's probably Nathan. What am I going to do?" Haley exclaimed, starting to freak out a little.

"It's ok. Calm down. Just tell him you don't want to see him. He shouldn't be forgiven after hurting you the way he has tonight," Lucas told her, calming her down.

"Ok, I think I can do that," Haley said, taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry. I've got your back if you need me," Lucas reassures her.

"Thanks, Luke," She said and stood up. She walked to the door and saw Nathan, just as she thought she would. She came to the door, staring hard into his eyes as he stared right back into her eyes.

"Haley, please, open the door. Let me explain," Nathan pleaded with her.

"No, I'm not going to do it. I don't want to see you," Haley replied, hoping he would just go away.

"Please, Haley. I'm really sorry. Just let me in. Forgive me, please. Let me in," Nathan continued to plead with her.

"No, no, no, I can't forgive you," Haley exclaimed, starting to get a little hysterical. That's when Lucas came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"It's ok, I'm here. I'll handle him," Lucas whispered into her ear as she nodded. "Leave her alone, man. She doesn't want to see you and she doesn't want to forgive you," he told Nathan, making himself very clear.

"Fine. Call me if you change your mind, Haley," Nathan said and left.

Haley turned around and hugged Lucas. "Thank you," Haley spoke softly.

"You're welcome," Lucas replied. "Anytime you need me, Hales. I'll be here."

The next day at school, everyone could see they were together as soon as they entered school holding hands. "It's about time" some said while others were in shock. To Lucas and Haley, it was only natural this happened. It felt right. The rest of high school went on. They had managed to survive the plots and schemes that tried to tear them apart. The jealous looks from the girls who wanted Lucas and even some jealous looks from the guys who wanted to date Haley. They got through it. Through the years, they became a stronger couple and overcame the obstacles unlike the "Dawson and Joey" before them. It took a lot of trust through the good times and the bad times. As Lucas and Haley graduated high school, they were voted best couple and most likely couple to get married. This proved true years later as they got married and lived happily ever after.


	2. Author's Note 1

Author's Note 1  
  
I replaced chapter 1 with more story because I realized chapter 1 wasn't finished like I thought it was so please reread chapter 1 and give me feedback. I will post chapter 2A soon. By the way, thanks to Deluxe4567, Agel15, and Hallowed Soul. Thanks again to Hallowed Soul for the suggestions. I will keep them in mind.  
  
-Christy 


	3. The Big Fight

Author's Note: There will be 4 mini parts inChapter 2. 

Thanks to the following people who gave me feedback/reviews: Deluxe4567, Agel15, Hallowed Soul, nathan23jake00, mandy8706, and Saz 3

Hallowed Soul and mandy 8706-Thanks for the suggestions! I will keep them in mind. Hint: The "I Missed You, Buddy" Scene will be Part 3. After that, the season finale goodbye scenes, the boy toy auction episode scenes, and earlier scenes will be posted.

Saz 3-I'm anti-naley, too and that's exactly how it will be in my fanfics-very against the Naley relationship.

Feedback: Keep it coming! If you encourage me to write more, I will! Also, keep giving me requests so I can write those first.

Chapter 2: Part 1 

The Big Fight from the episode titled "Hanging By A Moment"

Lucas ties his shoelaces in his room as Haley walks right in without knocking. Usually, this wasn't a good sign. Haley usually knocked but Lucas wasn't too surprised.

"Hey, we're just about to pick up my Mom," Lucas said to Haley as he looked up at her.

"What is going on with you and Peyton?" Haley immediately asked. She wasn't very happy, as she had just caught him with Peyton in the library earlier. She never thought he would cheat on his girlfriend but she was wrong.

"Nothing," Lucas quickly lied, unsure of where this was going.

"So, you guys weren't together recently?" Haley pressed on, intent on finding out the truth from him.

"No. Why? Did you talk to Peyton?" Lucas answered, lying again. He knew she must have found out.

"Why? Are you trying to figure out what lie to tell me next?" Haley asked him angrily.

"I wanted to tell you, Hales," Lucas admitted. He knew he couldn't lie to her any longer.

"Tell me what?" Haley asked, still intent on hearing the truth was him.

"That we've been… "Lucas started to say as he got up and walked turned his closet and turned around to face her.

"Yeah, I know you've been because I saw you kissing her, which is a really jackass move considering you have a girlfriend named Brooke," Haley admitted for him with an angry attitude.

"Don't lecture me, Haley. I know that," Lucas exclaimed, really not wanting to get yelled at about this right now.

"So, stop it," Haley told him, not wanting him to be a cheater.

"I can't. It's complicated," Lucas remarked. His feelings for Peyton totally messed up what he had with Peyton but he couldn't help that. He couldn't deny his feelings for Peyton. He had to get them out.

"It's not complicated. It's simple. It's really simple. What you're doing is wrong. And if you can't see that, I don't like the person you're becoming," Haley said to Lucas. She didn't understand why he couldn't just stop and why he had to be this way.

"Okay, the person I'm becoming? What about the person you're becoming?" Lucas challenged her. He had hated Nathan for changing her.

"What does that mean?" Haley asked him, not sure what he meant by that.

"You know what it means, Haley. Nathan says a few nice things to you to get back at me and you fall for it," Lucas exclaims. He hated the way she was with Nathan. He thought she was smart enough not to fall for his lines. He had a feeling all he was after was sex with her.

"Oh my God, if I hear that one more time…you know that I did that for you," Haley says, getting frustrated. She thought he was past all this but obviously not. What was wrong with him?

"You did it for me?" Lucas asks, not believing her at all. There was no way she fell for Nathan just for him. He knew she liked him on her own.

"Yeah," Haley confirmed. She had tutored Nathan for Lucas and she thought he knew that. She was trying to help Lucas out.

"Okay, is that what you tell yourself every time you're kissing him? That you're doing it for me? You're the one that's lying. Alright, if you're looking for betrayal look to yourself," Lucas told Haley, telling her exactly what he meant. He hated it when he saw them in the halls kissing. It disgusted him.

"You know what Luke? Next time you see me, don't talk to me," Haley told him, turning to leave. She couldn't handle being in the same room with him right now.

"Fine!" Lucas yelled, very angry.

"Fine!" Haley yelled back, slamming his back door behind her.

Lucas threw down the clothes he had been holding after Haley left the room. They were both furious at each other for the words they had said.

How could Lucas think that about Nathan and me? He's acting like he's jealous or something, Haley thought.

I can't believe she's the one telling me I committed betrayal when she's the one who's committed it, too. She really hurts me when she's with Nathan all the time. Doesn't she ever think about how it affects me? Lucas thought.

Haley was walking back down the street toward her house as Lucas decided to go after her. He exited his room through his back door and ran after her. He needed to show her how he felt. He wasn't going to let her go like this.

"Haley! Haley! Wait up!" Lucas called, running after Haley. She stopped and turned to look at him as he finished catching up to her.

"What?" She asked, still a little angry. Suddenly, Lucas pulled her face to his and kissed her. He almost forgot what compelled him to do such a thing, but then he realized it was because he was jealous of her being with Nathan. He wanted her to be with him, not Nathan.

Haley was immediately shocked by the kiss. She wasn't expecting this at all. Maybe he is jealous, Haley thought as he broke off the kiss before she had a chance to respond after the initial shock. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, taking it all in. Things were changing between them. Their feelings had gone beyond friendship now. Haley knew there was no turning back after this. She always loved Lucas and just didn't realize it until now, and neither did he.

She pulled his face back to hers and started kissing him back. Their kiss was gentle at first but quickly turned more passionate. Before long, it was a smooth transition into French kissing and they were stumbling backward towards Lucas's back door to his bedroom. They managed to open the door and step inside quickly, shutting the back door behind them. Shirts and jackets were soon on the floor as they crashed upon Lucas's bed. That's when Haley pulled back, suddenly realizing what they were doing and where this could go.

"Lucas, what are we doing?" Haley asked him.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Lucas asked her back, leaning in for another kiss.

"Wait, we can't do this right now. I have to think things through and so do you," Haley said, stopping him even though in her heart she never wanted to stop. Kissing Lucas had felt amazing. She had felt the fireworks between them and so had he.

Lucas sighed, "You're right. Let's sleep on it. We can see each other tomorrow."

"Ok. Tomorrow," Haley said, sitting up and outing her shirt and coat back on.

"Goodnight, Haley," Lucas said, opening up his back door for her.

"Goodnight, Lucas," Haley said as she walked out his door.

He looked after her for a moment before shutting his back door and leaning against it, heavily breathing. Wow, that was incredible, they both thought with smiles on their faces.


	4. Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke

Thanks to my regular readers who have given me feedback before: Agel15 (I agree, the writers do need to read my work, thank you!), Hallowed Soul, Mandy8706 (Thanks for referring a new reader to me, I really appreciate that!), and Saz3!

Thanks to the new readers who have given me feedback: DragonBLOOD87, HalesnLuke4ever, JenniferKaos2 (Thanks for the suggestion and just to clear it up, if you're a Naley fan, that means you like Nathan and Haley together but if you're a Laley fan, that means you like Lucas and Haley together which is what I write. I would think you would be a Laley fan, right?), and KayKayeLLe (Thanks for the suggestion which I have acted on and replaced the chapters to use italics for thoughts, not quotes).

Chapter 2: Part 2-Lucas, Brooke, and Peyton

The Next Day

Lucas knew his love life was now even more complicated. He had cheated on his girlfriend, Brooke with Peyton and was now cheating on both of them with Haley. What a mess he had gotten himself into recently! He never had strong feelings for Brooke. She was just a distraction from Peyton, but not for long. He couldn't deny his strong feelings for Peyton but now he couldn't deny his strong feelings for Haley either. What was he going to do? He though things through from the moment he woke up. He couldn't be with Brooke. His heart was never in it and he had cheated on her, something he hadn't intended on doing.

He was going to have to break up with Brooke and then, there was Peyton. Since his betrayal with Peyton had happened, he figured there was no way he could have a string relationship with either Brooke or Peyton despite his string feelings for Peyton. It would never work no matter how much he may want it to work. He was going to lose both Brooke and Peyton, and he knew it. He decided to tell both of them at the same time. This was going to ruin friendships. He met both Brooke and Peyton after school at the basketball court.

"What's up, Lucas? Why did you need to see both of us?" Peyton asked when she and Brooke had arrived. She had an idea why but she wanted to hear it from him first.

"You both may want to sit down for this," Lucas suggested to them. He knew the news about him and Haley may shock them.

"Ok, boyfriend, whatever you want," Brooke said as her and Peyton sat down on the nearby picnic table.

"I haven't been very honest or faithful to either of you guys lately," Lucas started out as both of them started to look a little confused. He turned to Brooke first, "Brooke, I'm sorry but in the past few days, I've been fooling around with Peyton beyond your back."

"What? How could you?" Brooke started, looking back and forth between Lucas and Peyton. Peyton looked guilty.

"Stop. Let me finish," Lucas told Brooke. "I've had strong feelings for Peyton for a long time and I should have told you right away. My heart was never in this, Brooke, and I'm incredibly sorry. I know what I did was wrong and I know you may never forgive me."

"You got that right. It's so over with both of you. I can't believe this," Brooke exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Brooke. We didn't want to hurt you," Peyton admitted.

"Yeah, well you did. It's too late," Brooke said in anger.

"I know this is a lot to take in but there's more," Lucas admitted and turned to Peyton. "Peyton, what I feel for you is amazing and what we had was even more amazing. However, as much as I want it, it can never be because it could never work. We could never have a strong relationship. I've already ruined your friendship with Brooke and I hope you both can rebuild it someday."

"I'm sorry, too, Lucas," Peyton replied, feeling guilty and disappointed.

"Well, the final thing I need to say to both of you is this," Lucas continued as he turned to look at both of them. "There's been someone else all along and I didn't realize it until last night. I've actually cheated on both of you," Lucas stated.

"What? With who?" Both Brooke and Peyton asked him at the same time. They were shocked.

"It's Haley. I became jealous of her being with Nathan. It all came to a head after we had a fight last night. After that, I knew it was her I wanted to be with," Lucas answered with such emotion both girls immediately believed it.

"Wow! So tutor girl, huh? It's your best friend. It's kind of funny how best friends turn into Dawson and Joey," Brooke remarked. Everyone laughed for a moment at that.

"Well, good for you, Lucas. I hope you and Haley work things out," Peyton said.

"Thanks, Peyton. I want to thank you and Brooke for listening to me. I'm sorry this had to happen like this," Lucas told them.

"I'm sorry, too," they both said.

After that, Peyton and Brooke left Lucas to think through everything else. Their friendship had been destroyed but somehow, there was still some hope left to move past this disaster and go on. The next few weeks were going to be rough for them. Lucas felt relieved after his confessions to Brooke and Peyton. He knew Haley was the one now. He didn't know why he didn't realize this earlier. She was his best friend and always will be but she was much more than that now. Haley was so beautiful to him, inside and out. His hidden jealously inside him had been broken free last night and after kissing her; he knew he was in love with her. No doubt about it. All he had to do now was wait to see what happened to her and how she really felt. He hoped she felt the same way he did.


	5. Nathan and Haley

Thanks to Barbra and Hallowed Soul on their feedback for the last part! 

Barbra-Don't worry, Lucas and Haley end up together in every chapter of my fanfic!

Chapter 2: Part 3-Haley and Nathan 

Haley knew after last night with Lucas that there was no way she could really be in love with Nathan like she had thought. She had tricked herself into believing she was falling in love with him. His sweet talk to her even the ways he had reminded her of Lucas had made her think she was in love him. All along, she had been in love with Lucas and she had just realized it last night. She needed to talk to Nathan so she came to his apartment the next morning.

"Hey, Hales. I was wondering why you didn't come by last night. Where were you?" Nathan asked her when he opened the door and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Hales. That's what Lucas's nickname for me. Haley thought, wondering why he had adopted it.

"Well, I had some things to think about last night. I was really occupied. I actually have something important to tell you, can we talk?" Haley answered, feeling a little uneasy. It wouldn't be easy telling him this but she had to for her sake and Lucas.

"Sure, come on in," Nathan said as he let her inside. He wondered what was going on.

"You may want to sit down for this," Haley suggested as she and Nathan entered the living room.

"Alright, what's going on?" Nathan asked her as he sat down in a chair, getting worried.

'Something happened last night between Lucas and me. We had a fight about him, Brooke, and Peyton. We said things we didn't mean. We hurt each other but then that something happened," Haley told him, leading up to her confession.

"Um, ok, you want to tell me what that something is?" Nathan asked, curious.

"Yes…Lucas and I…kissed last night," Haley finally confessed, afraid to hear his reaction.

"You guys did what?! I thought you were just friends," Nathan exclaimed, shocked. He even thought they were like brother and sister but obviously he was wrong.

"Well, we were best friends and it turned into more than that last night. I thought I was in love with him you, Nathan but I know that I thought I was because of the sweet things you said to me and all the ways you reminded me of Lucas even my nickname, Hales. Usually only Lucas calls me that. I've really been in love with my best friend all along and didn't realize it until last night," Haley finished.

Needless to say, Nathan was furious. It seemed like Lucas and him were finally starting to get along and then, this happens. "I can't believe this. How could you do this to me? I thought we were doing really well, Haley," Nathan stated.

"I did, too and I'm really sorry. I never wanted to hurt you," Haley told him.

"Yeah, well you did. I guess I'll get over it somehow," Nathan said. "You should go. Be with Lucas."

"Ok. Goodbye, Nathan," Haley said to him and let herself out. She had just destroyed he relationship with Nathan. Part of her felt really bad but the rest of her felt relieved now. She could be with Lucas despite the circumstances.


	6. Together Again

Chapter 2: Part 4-Together Again

That night, Lucas and Haley met on the roof of Karen's café. It was their special place where they played miniature golf, had balloon fights, and really talked in private when they need to do so. No one touched it. It was their place and their place only.

"Hey stranger," Lucas greeted her as she came onto the roof where he was waiting.

"No stranger than you," Haley said back to him, using the line he once gave her. Lucas smiled.

"So, did you talk to Brooke and Peyton?" Haley asked Lucas, approaching him as he did the same.

"Yeah, did you talk to Nathan?" Lucas asked, reaching her as they stood close to one another.

"Yeah, how did your conversation turn out?" Haley asked.

"Not great, but they understand," Lucas told her. "How about yours?"

"Probably not as good as yours but Nathan will get through it eventually," Haley told him.

"Yeah, I bet he'll be really pissed at me for "stealing" you away," Lucas remarked to her.

"Yeah, well, he'll get over it. Besides, I was kind of in love with you to begin with," Haley said to him.

"Well, I was kind of in love with you, too," Lucas said, the feelings mutual.

They both shortly laughed. They were in love. It was so Dawson and Joey and they knew it but it didn't matter anymore. They couldn't help how they felt about each other. It was undeniable.

"So what now?" Lucas asked her, slipping his arms around her waist.

"What do you mean, what now?" Haley asked him, putting her arms around his neck.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucas asked her as he tilted his face towards hers and leaned down to kiss her. His lips crashed upon hers in a passionate kiss and they stood there with their arms around each other, lost in the moment. Yes, life was much simpler when it was just Lucas and Haley.


	7. Author's Note 2

Hey, sorry for the lack of updates. I know I'm so slow on updating but I've been busy with college and I just returned home a little awhile ago and went on a weekend trip. However, I have many updates for you all. I just have to type them out. So to give you an outline of what's ahead: 

Chapter 3-The "I Missed You, Buddy" scene from the episode "I Shall Believe"  
Chapter 4-The milk/water balloon fight from the episode "To Wish Impossible Things"  
Chapter 5-The Cemetary Scene from the Season 1 Finale

Chapter 6-The School Scene from episode 202, "The Truth Doesn't Make A Noise"

Please continue to be patient with me! I hope my updates are worth the wait!


	8. I Missed You, Buddy

Thank you to ocobssessed78 and Charming Piper for the feedback!

Charming Piper-I have read "Actions. Consequences, Reactions." It's where I got the idea to writer my own version of the forehead scene and I tried to keep it as original as possible. I hope you don't mind.

To all the readers: In your next feedback, tell me which ending you liked better-The original ending or the alternate ending. I actually wrote the alternate ending first and then wrote another one which is the original ending. So, be sure to give me feedback on that!

Chapter 3

The "I Missed You, Buddy" Scene from the episode "I Shall Believe"

As Haley entered Lucas's hospital room for the second time, she immediately locked eyes with Lucas. Right there, she started to lose it as she walked towards him. Brooke left the bed so Haley could sit next to Lucas. She knew it was time for them to have their moment. So, while Haley sat down besides Lucas, Brooke and Nathan stayed in the background. It was difficult to see Lucas like this after their fight. All Haley wanted to do was to tell him that she was sorry and that she loved him. But right now, she couldn't get the words out.

"Hey, buddy. I missed you," Lucas said to her. He had missed her. He was hoping to see her after he woke up especially after visions of her ran through his mind when he was unconscious. The accident had really opened up his eyes. Haley meant so much to him. He couldn't let her leave without telling her that.

At this point, all Haley could do was breakdown and cry in his arms. So, he held her as she cried. He really needed sometime alone with her. They both needed to talk and clear the air between them.

"Could you guys give us some time alone?" Lucas asked Brooke and Nathan. They nodded in understanding and left the room. Lucas looked down at Haley as she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I'm so sorry. I love you," Haley managed to tell him.

"It's ok, I'm sorry, too. I love you, too." Lucas said, comforting her. Haley had always held a special place in his heart.

"I just didn't understand why you would do that," Haley said, meaning Lucas cheating on Brooke with Peyton.

"I know it was wrong, but after this, I doubt I'll be with either of them," Lucas told her. He knew he didn't even love Brooke and he may have loved Peyton, but ultimately he only cared deeply about her. He knew him and Peyton could never have a strong relationship after cheating on Brooke like they were. Maybe he was better off without anyone, at least for awhile. After all, he still had Haley as his best friend and that's all that mattered right now.

It was then that Lucas really looked at Haley for everything she was. He loved her beautiful hair and her sparkling eyes. Oh, and that face. It was truly the most beautiful face he had ever seen. At that point, it didn't matter who he or she was with or who they had been with. They were both looking into each other's eyes, seeing something new.

Lucas caressed the side of her face with his free hand. He began to lean in closer as if to kiss her. He traced her face with his fingers, over her eyes, as he wiped her stray tears. He traced her lips as he felt how soft and warm they were. This sent Haley over the edge. His touch was incredibly sensual. She had never felt this way with him before. Why was he touching her this way?

"Lucas…" Haley softly spoke his name, mostly in question. As his name escaped her lips, Lucas leaned in and crashed his lips upon hers. Haley was incredibly shocked but also incredibly touched. She could feel the sparks between them and so could he. No one else compared to what they had. This was it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Lucas said after he pulled back from the kiss for a moment. After the accident, he had realized he could have died without exploring those deeper feelings he had hidden inside himself for so long. He loved Haley; he was in love with her.

"No, it's ok. I…liked it," Haley admitted, surprising Lucas and crashed her lips upon his. Haley used to have a crush on Lucas and all those unrequited feelings she had for him before had suddenly come back once he started caressing her face and kissing her. She had felt the urgency to feel his lips against hers as soon as he had pulled back.

She had no idea he felt this way about her. She thought he would never like her as more than a friend, that he loved her like a sister. Obviously, she turned out to be wrong and she couldn't be happier. There was no way she was letting this go. She loved Lucas.

They were both in love with each other and they had finally realized it. They weren't sure how they had missed this. They had prided themselves on not being like Dawson and Joey. Maybe it was beyond their control. Maybe this accident was meant to bring them together. Whatever it was, it was fate. As they pulled back after a few minutes, they smiled. It was pure happiness.

"So, what now?" Haley asked Lucas.

"Let's just stay like this, in the moment," Lucas answered, leaning his forehead against hers. He felt like he was in heaven. "We can worry about everyone else later."

"Ok," Haley said softly

So, they stayed there in the moment and enjoyed their newfound feelings. They couldn't deny what they felt in their hearts for each other. Nothing would ever tear them apart. They became inseparable after the accident. They confronted their friends about what happened. They had been angry and hurt, but they understood. Somehow, they could see that Lucas and Haley were meant to be together and fall in love with each other. It was their happily ever after and no one could take that way from them.

ALTERNATE ENDING

Little did Lucas and Haley know that Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton had seen them kissing through the viewing window. They hadn't expected that at all. The two people they thought were like brother and sister were kissing right in front of their eyes. They all felt betrayed and hurt.

Later on, Lucas and Haley were confronted by their friends. They knew they couldn't let go of the feelings they had about each other. Lucas broke things off with Brooke and Peyton, as did Haley with Nathan. They may have lost their friends, but at least they would always have each other. There was no more fighting what was in their hearts.


	9. The Milk Balloon Fight

Thank you to HallowedSoul, Spunkey87, Brooke Scott, ocobssessed78, Agel15, and CharmingPiper for the feedback on the last updates! I really appreciate it especially to those of you who have given me feedback from the beginning. Thank you for being so patient with me! Think of this as my Christmas/holiday present to all of you. Hopefully I will have time to type out another update soon. Be sure to give me feedback whether you log in or not!

Two more chapters ahead that I have written and let me tell you, Chapter 6 is going to be long! That will be the first Lucas/Haley scene we saw in Season 2.

Note: Previous chapters have been edited. I noticed some things that were a little off but nothing major. So, just incase you wanted to reread the previous chapters.

Another note: In the chapter below, I changed one thing from the episode to better suit the purpose of getting Lucas and Haley together. I'm sure you'll see what it is.

Chapter 4

The Milk Balloon Fight from the episode, "To Wish Impossible Things"

As Lucas and Haley had their milk balloon fight on the roof, they couldn't help but smile and laugh. Being together was always so much fun. Then, as they walked towards each other after Haley called a fake truce, she yelled "Or not!". Lucas tried to hit her with a milk balloon while Haley missed him with the one she had been holding. Lucas caught her in his arms to avoid getting hit with a milk balloon. Her body was back against his as his arms encircled her waist. Suddenly, Lucas couldn't help but notice how her body fit so close to his. Her body fit his like a glove.

Haley had been laughing but had soon stopped as she realized the same thing he did. She felt herself take a short intake of breath and she got that tingly feeling again. She had it every time she got close to Lucas like this and when they hugged each other. She had ignored it, thinking nothing of it. She didn't know why she got it with Lucas and not with Nathan. Lucas was only her best friend. She wouldn't deny she had thought of them as more than friends on several occasions. However, she had felt close to Lucas as if he was like a brother to her but she knew she wouldn't get this feeling if Lucas was like her brother.

As Lucas had his arms around her waist, he felt that tingly feeling, too. He didn't know why and he had ignored it either. Haley had been like a sister to him, but he also didn't know why he would feel like this if Haley was like his sister. Haley was his best friend and always would be but there had also been countless times when he had thought of them as more than friends, too.

His arms slipped back around her waist as he looked down and noticed something on her lower back above her ass. It was a tattoo and it was his jersey number, #3. He traced the tattoo with his fingers. He couldn't believe Haley would get a tattoo but he was touched. It was his number, not Nathan's.

Haley's breath hitched in her throat for a moment as she felt his fingers graze her skin. She knew he had found her tattoo. As Lucas heard her hitch in breathing, he took his hands off her. He shouldn't be having this much of an effect on her, right?

"I'm sorry," Lucas murmured. His hands were now down on his sides as they slightly trembled from touching her.

"It's fine," Haley replied, turning to face him and look back into his eyes. "I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. I've been spending so much time with Nathan that I knew I had to show you I still care about you."

"Thank you," Lucas said softly. He couldn't think of what else to say. He was incredibly touched by this act of appreciation by her.

"You're welcome," Haley said, just as softly, looking into his eyes with the love in heart for him.

At that moment, all Lucas wanted was to hold her against him. He loved her so much and she loved that much as well.

"Dance with me," Lucas requested.

"But there's no music..." Haley started.

"We don't need music," Lucas replied, taking her as his arms encircled her waist again. Haley was so moved as she put her arms around his neck. So, they stood there dancing as music silently played in their hearts.

"I love you," Lucas admitted to her, meaning love as more than just friends.

"I love you, too," Haley admitted back to Lucas. She knew what he meant by the tone in his voice. It sounded so husky and sexy. A tone he had hardly ever used around her.

"You know what I mean, Haley. I really mean I love you…as more," Lucas reinforced his feelings towards her.

"I know. I meant the same thing back," Haley softly replied, a smile creeping onto her face and a smile came its way onto his face as well.

As they pulled back a little, their arms still around each other, all thoughts of anyone else left their minds. It was only them. It was like the whole world had stopped and just revolved around them for that one moment, that perfect moment. As if was the most natural thing in the world, they leaned in and their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss. It was tentative at first, a new feeling. But soon, it became more passionate and deeper as they stood there kissing each other for quite some time.


	10. The Cemetery Scene

Thank you to the following readers who gave me feedback on the last chapter: Hive Malkavian, HallowedSoul, Amanda, MeSpikeAndAngelinA3sum (Nats), and Agel15. Thanks especially to HallowedSoul who reminded me to keep typing and posting installments of this fanfiction series.

However, do not expect updates often. As I am in college and especially this quarter, I have tons of work to do and will most likely be doing that first and during the week so I may or may not have time to type up these chapters of my fanfiction. So, please bare with me, and keep reading. I will try to update at least once a month but I can't promise anything. Sorry for the wait.

Chapter 5

The Cemetery Scene in the Season 1 Finale

Lucas and Haley held onto each other tightly; neither wanted to say goodbye. They didn't know when they would ever see each other again. They had been best friends all their lives. It was so hard to do this. Lucas knew he should move and start over; forget about his mistakes in the past. Haley, on the other hand, knew it may be a good idea for him to move and clear his head out, but not for good. She wanted him here with her. Nathan could never be her best friend like Lucas could. He didn't know everything about her like Lucas did. Nathan didn't know that she loved to go to the lost and found to claim dumb stuff or that she liked to buy bad music or even that she liked to walk in the rain at night. Nathan didn't have that connection with Haley like Lucas did. He didn't even come close. How would Haley survive without Lucas? Nathan couldn't be her everything.

"I don't want you to leave," Haley admitted tearfully. She had begun to silently cry as she hugged Lucas.

"Hey, hey, hey, it'll be ok. Nathan will take good care of you for me," Lucas told her, pulling back a little bit to wipe her tears.

"But I don't want Nathan to take care of me, I want you to take care of me," Haley told him. "He can't be there for me like you can. He doesn't know me like you do. He doesn't hold me like you do."

As Lucas heard Haley's heartfelt words, he knew they were true. Nathan wasn't Lucas, just as Lucas wasn't Nathan. Even though they were brothers, they weren't the same person.

"Lucas, don't go, please, I don't know what I would do without you," Haley continued.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either," Lucas admitted.

"Then, don't leave me. I need you," Haley replied.

"I need you, too," Lucas realized. Haley was his everything and he was her everything. It was then Lucas knew he had to stay for Haley. She was his reason to stay here and change for the better. "I'll stay for you."

Haley looked up into his eyes, "Thank you, Luke."

"You're welcome," Lucas softly uttered.

Haley looked so emotional and sad that all Lucas wanted to do was comfort her in any way he could. Haley caressed his cheek and he returned the gesture. Lucas felt himself leaning closer to her and so did she. Lucas softly brushed his lips against hers for a moment and pulled back. A kiss he had fully intended on being platonic felt like much more than that. Haley leaned up and pressed her lips against his cautiously. This was a new feeling that they both didn't know was there. She wanted to feel his lips upon hers again. She liked this feeling. It was unlike how she felt when she kissed Nathan. This was different. The best part was no words needed to be spoken. They just kept kissing and stayed in that moment for a little while. It was pure comfort and it was like coming home.


	11. The Passionate Reunion

Thanks to my most loyal reader, Hallowed Soul, for posting me reviews and reminders to keep updating this fanfic! I really appreciate it! And Happy Birthday, I hope you have a good one, and that this is a present for you!

Thanks to my other readers who gave me feedback-thetroublew/loveisi'm2lostinyou, and Carrie.

The following chapter took me a long time to type up. Let's just say the end of the chapter is similar to the opening Max and Liz scene from the episode "Sexual Healing" on Roswell of you have ever seen that show or episode. Plus, there are some things that have been said being on One Tree Hill that are spoken from Lucas and Haley in this chapter. Enjoy and please give me your feedback! Oh, and by the way, I was so tempted to turn this into an NC-17 part but I thought that might be going too far but if you are interested in that type of thing happening here in this chapter, let me know as I may write an NC-17 edition or at least rated R edition.

Just a side note: If you are interested in the rest of my fanfiction and music videos (Lucas and Haley among others), feel free to visit my website. I can't give you the website address here so either IM me for it on AIM at DustyStars15 or e-mail me. You can also get the link from my signature at Fan Forum. com. My s/n there is RoswellDreamer5. I would appreciate it if you would sign the guestbook after checking out my website. Thanks!

Chapter 6

The School Scene from Episode 202 titled "The Truth Doesn't Make A Noise"

As Lucas hugged Haley, she put her arms around him and hugged him close, too. She had missed being close to him like this, just as he had missed being close to her, too. She wondered if he was truly ok with her marrying Nathan. She had to admit that Lucas moving away had given her all the more reason to marry Nathan. After everything Lucas had said, she knew Nathan had to be her everything now. He had to fill in as her best friend as well as her husband. Now, it was going to be him she was going to do everything with everyday. There would be no more dinners with Lucas and Karen at the café or games of miniature golf on the roof. Those days were over and gone. So now that Lucas was back, she felt relieved. She could still spend time with her best friend even though she really was his sister-in-law now. She felt they were still best friends above everything and maybe her marriage to Nathan would make them even closer. However, from the look on Lucas's face, she could tell he was thinking about that or something else.

"Are you sure you're ok with this, Lucas? Me married to Nathan now?" Haley asked him. Maybe this whole engagement party was a cover to hide his feelings.

"Yeah, I'm fine with this. Why else would I arrange and organize an engagement party for you and Nathan?" Lucas replied, lying.

"To hide your feelings. I know you, Lucas. I can tell when you're lying to me," Haley told Lucas.

"Alright, I admit it. I'm not ok with this, Haley. I've never been completely ok with you and Nathan being together, but I just want you to be happy, so I never thought I could tell you how I really felt," Lucas admitted.

"How do you really feel?" Haley seriously asked Lucas, looking into his eyes.

"Haley, I love you. I always have…When Nathan found out you were my weak spot, he went for you. You fell for him and somewhere down the line, he fell for you, too. The worst part is it really hurt me to see you with him. You're still my weak spot, Hales. I feel like in some way, Nathan took you away from me and I'll never get you back," Lucas stated sincerely.

It was then that Haley knew she had to tell Lucas everything she had felt last year but here at school didn't seem like the right place. They were confessing their feelings here and they needed to do it in private.

"Lucas, I think we should go somewhere alone. I have a lot to tell you and I don't want to tell you here," Haley said to Lucas.

"Ok," Lucas agreed, nodding. "We can take my car and go to the river court."

Haley nodded in agreement and they quickly exited school in Lucas's car. Minutes later, they arrived at the river court. They got out of the car and sat together on the picnic table.

"These past few months have been quite an experience for me," Haley started her confession. "No one has ever really noticed me besides you, Lucas. So, when Nathan started to notice me and act like he wanted to be with me, I enjoyed it. Someone actually wanted to go out with me, "Tutorgirl." Nathan found a way into my heart and I fell for him. As much as I know it hurt you, it felt good to feel like I was wanted."

"Haley…" Lucas started to say.

"No, let me finish," Haley interjected. "Before Nathan came into my life, I wanted you as more than a friend for the longest time. I had all these feelings for you that went beyond friendship. However, I felt I couldn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't feel the same way. You and I even made a promise not to turn into Dawson and Joey. And besides, you were so into Peyton, and then there was Brooke. So, I thought it could never happen and I tried to forget those feelings I had for you."

"When Nathan took an interest in me, it was easy to just fall for him after awhile," Haley continued. "When you were going to leave, I thought the things I used to do with you and the role of you being my best friend would be gone. That Nathan had to be my everything then. I guess in a way I felt like he was the one replacing you. So, when Nathan asked me to marry him, I thought about how young we were, how we were going to make it, were my parents going to approve of it, but the thing I thought about the most was you."

"If I married Nathan, I would be your sister-in law, and then I thought about how it would affect you and how you would accept it. I figured, well, if you were away, maybe it wouldn't matter so much for you because you wouldn't be seeing us as much as you would if you lived here. But now that you are back, I'm not sure what to do…" At this point, Haley started to silently cry as tears rolled down her cheeks. "…because I still love you and want to be with you. The feelings I had for you are still there."

Lucas leaned over and wiped away her tears tenderly. "I'm sorry. I wish I had known sooner because I think I have always wanted you as more than a friend, but I was scared, too. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, what we had. You are so important to me, Haley, and I didn't want to lose you. If I told you how I felt, I knew it would go against the Dawson and Joey promise we had made in the past. So, I knew I couldn't do it. Now, it doesn't even matter anymore. I'm done with Peyton and Brooke. To tell you the truth, I was using Peyton and Brooke as a distraction from my more than friendly feelings towards you. I still love you, and I want to be with you, too. I just don't know what we're going to tell Nathan," Lucas told her.

"I don't think we should tell him anything. As much as it may hurt him, I think we should keep it a secret for now. Besides, we haven't even truly kissed yet," Haley replied.

"Should we…? I mean, kiss each other to see if what we think might be there really is there," Lucas responded. Just staring at her face and admiring how soft and warm her lips looked made Lucas really want to kiss her.

Haley was having the same type of thing going on in her head. She couldn't help it. She always wanted to kiss her best friend. She had even dreamed about it. "Yes," Haley softly whispered, loud enough for Lucas to hear her.

Lucas's hand had never wavered from her face after he wiped her tears, so he held her face towards his and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met a few seconds later in a tender kiss. Lucas and Haley immediately felt the sparks between them as their lips met. Sure, they had felt things when they had kissed other people, but the feelings they shared when they kissed each other was unlike anything they had ever felt with anyone else. Soon, Haley had slipped her arms around him and Lucas had shifted her onto his lap. The kissing had grown extremely passionate and deep. It was to the point where they did not want to ever stop, but they had to break apart to breathe.

"Oh, I've wanted this for so long. You have no idea…" Haley breathed.

"I can't believe we didn't try this sooner," Lucas admitted as he started kissing her neck.

"Better late then never," Haley murmured the catch phrase softly, and let out a soft moan at Lucas's sweet kisses on her neck/

Haley's comment only drove Lucas further as he kissed her neck more and then kissed her face all over-her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and back to her mouth. Their kisses soon grew passionate again, almost desperate now.

"I can't stop…" Haley said, in between kisses.

"Me either," Lucas agreed, catching her lips with his. They kissed for another moment. "I had a feeling there would be something here. I just had no idea it would be this amazing," Lucas admitted to Haley with a smile.

"I'm so glad we did this. It's beyond incredible," Haley replied, sharing his smile.

"Same here," Lucas kissed her, wanting to feel her lips against his once again. She moaned into his mouth, which made him lowly growl into hers with pleasure. They continued to kiss deeply, their tongues dancing with each other, exploring the depths of each other's mouths. They could not get enough of each other.

"Hales…Luke…" They moaned into each other's nick names in unison as they broke apart briefly to breathe again.

Lucas and Haley spent the rest of the day making out passionately at the river court. They confessed their new found love to everyone including Nathan. Telling Nathan was the most difficult and he was the angriest. After his divorce from Haley and months of being in sorrow along with hating his brother again, he realized Lucas and Haley were meant to be together. Everyone could see Lucas and Haley were the perfect match and that they belonged together. They continued their relationship throughout high school and college. After college, they started a family together and lived happily ever after.


	12. Lucas Returns Her Hat

Thanks to thetroublew/loveisi'm2lostinU, Hive Malkavian, Agel15, and Hallowed Soul for leaving me feedback on the last chapter! It is much appreciated!

The NC-17 version of the last chapter will be written as soon as I can find the time. In fact, I could probably make an NC-17 version for all the chapters but I think the last chapter would work best with NC-17 so if you still are interested in it, let me know.

The next chapter I have written is the kiss scene from "To Wish Impossible Things." After that, I'm open to more suggestions so send them to me in the reviews.

Feel free to IM me on AIM/AOL at DustyStars15 so I can give you my website address if you don't have it already. Thanks for all the feedback and reminders! I've enjoyed talking to those of you who have IMed me on AIM/AOL.

Chapter 7

Lucas returning Haley's hat (the end scene) in Episode #104 titled "Crash into You"

"You left that in Peyton's car," Lucas told Haley, hurt she wasn't being honest with him. He knew she had been with Nathan and that made him very angry. He walked out of the café with a thoughtful Haley looking behind him. Haley knew she had to make the confession. She had to be honest with him. She ran out of the café doors after he had left. She ran up to him as he was walking down the street.

"Lucas, wait!" Haley shouted after him.

Lucas turned around to face her. "What, Haley? Do you want to tell me that you were with Nathan? Huh? Is that it? Don't bother, I already figured that out. I love that we are so honest with each other," he threw the words back at her.

"Lucas, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Nathan just gave me a ride home. That's all. Besides, I'm just tutoring him. That's it," Haley confessed.

"And the truth comes out. Well, it looks like more than tutoring to me, Hales. You take his side, you tutor him, and you let him drive you home. He's getting closer to you and I don't like it," Lucas said bitterly.

"It's not like that. I promise. I couldn't do anything more. I don't want to hurt you, Luke," Haley told him.

"It's too late for that, Hales. You already did," Lucas said, and started walking away from her.

"No, Lucas, wait," Haley exclaimed, stopping him as she reached out her arm to turn him to face her again. "Don't walk away from me! Why do you feel so strongly about this?"

"I want to protect you. Nathan only makes it harder for me to do that. Besides, I don't like him, Haley. He's a bad guy. I don't like you tutoring him," Lucas answered.

"I feel like there's something else you're not telling me. I get that you want to protect me and I appreciate that, but you're acting like you're…" Haley trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Jealous, I know," Lucas finished for her. "Did you ever think that was because I am, Haley? The thought of another guy especially Nathan being close to you just makes me want to be with you even more. I hate the thought of another guy touching you, wanting to be with you, kissing you. I want to be that guy," he confessed.

Haley was speechless, but she didn't have much time to process his words because his lips were soon pressed against hers. He was kissing her. A moment later, the kiss was over and Haley found herself jumping up into his arms, kissing him back. Their kiss was sweet and tender, so loving. Moments later, they softly broke apart, breathing fresh air and looking at each other.

"I want you to be that guy, too," Haley admitted, smiling.

"Don't let Nathan get in the way of that then or I just might have to kill him," Lucas told her, half joking as he smiled.

"Not a chance in hell," Haley responded.

They kissed again and again, never wanting to stop. They wanted to stay in their own world. It was Lucas and Haley, and no one else. Their world was simply incredible.


	13. The Kiss

Thanks to thetroublew/love isi'm2lostinU, HallowedSoul (Molly), Kristen00, Agel15, Queen2821Bee, and again especially Molly for posting a review again to tell me to update the story! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I planned to do an update last month but then I got so busy over Spring Break with preparing for an event and school started and the craziness started plus I've been really tired lately. So, bare with me as updates will not always be fast. The next part is going to be "The Burning Boat Scene" as requested! Again, feel free to IM me!

Chapter 8

The Kiss Scene from "To Wish Impossible Things"

Haley was about to exit the car when she remembered something. The goodnight kiss. Lucas owed her a goodnight kiss. It was funny she used to think about kissing Lucas a lot, back when she had a crush on him, way before Nathan entered the picture. She had never confessed her crush to Lucas as she thought he would never feel the same way. 'Why would he?' She had thought. He had so many options-Peyton, Brooke, random girls. He could be with anyone he wanted. Why would he choose Haley? Haley was only his best friend, some may even say like a sister to him. Haley figured that was all he thought of her as, just that. So, now that she could kiss him, she wasn't sure what to think. She was so sure she was in love with Nathan now, but what did that matter? It was just a kiss, right?

"Oh, I almost forgot. You owe me a goodnight kiss," Haley mentioned to Lucas, turning to face him.

"Hmm…" Lucas muttered. A million thoughts flew through Lucas's mind. He had to admit to himself he had thought of Haley as more than a friend before. He had wondered what it would be like to kiss her. Even though he had been with Peyton and Brooke previously, the thought of possibly dating Haley had crossed his mind several times. It wasn't really possible now that she was dating and in love with Nathan. However, she did mention it and if she really didn't want to kiss him, why would she mention it? Then, again, maybe she was thinking of it as nothing, something to be taken lightly. And it was for charity anyway, so a kiss was just a kiss, right? "Rules are rules, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess so," Haley agreed. Both of them leaned towards one another and were about to kiss when Haley blurted out, "Here's the thing though. If your tongue comes anywhere near my mouth, I'm just never speaking to you again." Immediately after Haley blurted that out, she thought 'Why did I just say that? Why would Lucas do that anyway? He knows I'm with Nathan.' Then, she heard Lucas let out a soft chuckle and she knew she had nothing to worry about.

They both leaned in and finally kissed. Lucas and Haley had both leaned in, intending for the kiss to be quick and sweet, but were both surprised when both of them kissed each other longer than expected. Haley had decided she wanted a real kiss from Lucas while he wanted to give her a real kiss as well. Lucas could tell he was having more than friendly feelings for Haley and she was experiencing the same feelings as he was. After the kiss, they softly broke apart and shyly looked away from each other.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time and then looked back at each other.

"Um, was it just me or did we both really want to kiss each other?" Haley asked Lucas.

"It was both of us," Lucas admitted. "I know I really shouldn't have because you're with Nathan and now I feel really stupid."

"No, don't worry about it. I'm the one who feels really stupid," Haley told Lucas.

"I guess we both feel really stupid," Lucas concluded.

"Yeah…but does this mean what I think it means?" Haley asked him.

"I think so…we both like each other as more than friends," Lucas stated.

"Right," Haley murmured, nodding. "What do you think we should do?"

"I'm not sure, but I'd really like to kiss you again," Lucas admitted. He was yearning to feel her lips upon his again.

"Same here," Haley admitted back.

So, Lucas and Haley followed their hearts and they did what they both wanted to do. They softly kissed each other again and again. Haley was the first to have her tongue enter into the kiss, and Lucas was soon to follow her lead. The kisses became more and more passionate as the minutes passed. Both wanted to do so much more but knew they shouldn't. They ended the night breathless from kissing with smiles on their faces.

A few weeks later, Haley broke up with Nathan. She had realized she was in love with Lucas, and got part of her tattoo removed to show the number 3, Lucas's jersey number. Needless to say, Lucas and Haley got together despite what everyone else thought. They stayed together the rest of their lives and lived happily ever after.


	14. The Burning Boat

Thanks to Molly (Hallowed Soul), tickle582 and daddysgrl780 for the feedback on my last chapter and to everyone else as well!

Chapter 9

"The Burning Boat" from Episode #103 "Are You True?"

"Where were you this morning?" Lucas asked Haley as he looked over at her.

"Uh, just tutoring," Haley managed to say.

"Oh yeah, anyone I know?" Lucas asked Haley, curious as to whom she was tutoring.

Haley sighed. She had to tell him. She had been avoiding it for days. "Yeah, that's actually something I wanted to talk to you about, Lucas."

Lucas became concerned. "Ok, who is it you're tutoring, Haley? You can tell me."

"Don't be mad at me, Luke, but it is…Nathan. I'm tutoring Nathan and I'm doing it for you, Lucas. I told him that I would tutor him if he leaves you alone and he agreed," Haley confessed to Lucas.

"Well, of course I'm mad, Haley. Don't you see what he's doing? He's going after you to get to me. This whole tutoring thing is a load of crap! I don't need your help, Hales. I can take care of him myself," Lucas told her.

"So, you don't want me tutoring him," Haley replied to his outburst.

"Of course not, Haley!" Lucas confirmed. He did not want Nathan getting close to her.

Haley nodded. She knew it probably wasn't a good idea to tutor Nathan in the first place, even though she was only doing it for Lucas. "Ok, I'll tell him tomorrow," Haley complied.

"I'm sorry if it seemed like I was yelling at you, Hales. It's just Nathan seems to be going after you, and I don't like it at all. You're my weak spot, Hales, and I want to protect you," Lucas told her sincerely, looking into her eyes.

"It's ok, Luke. I knew tutoring him wasn't a good idea," Haley said, looking down at her bracelet that Nathan gave her. "I'm done with him," she told Lucas as she took off the bracelet.

"It was from him, wasn't it?" Lucas asked her.

"Yes, unfortunately, it was. I really had no choice. He just took my hand and put it on me," Haley replied.

"See, that's what I don't like about him, Hales. He's trying to get close to you. So, what are you going to do with the bracelet?" Lucas asked her.

"I would burn it for burning boat, but since it's too late for that, I'm just going to pitch it," Haley answered, and threw the bracelet into the river in front of her.

"Good for you, Hales," Lucas smiled. He was pleased she did that. She smiled back. They watched the burning boat together for awhile.

"Luke?" Haley spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" Lucas answered, turning to look at her.

"I want you to know that I don't like Nathan. You're more important to me than him. You're my best friend and you always will be, nothing will ever change that," Haley confessed.

"I'm glad you don't like him, Hales because I don't know what I would do. I don't think I could handle seeing you with him. Not only are you my best friend, you're my everything, Haley. You're my reason to see the good in everyone, to live each day to the fullest. I love you, Haley," Lucas confessed.

"Wow," Haley breathed, amazed by his confession. "I love you, too, Lucas."

"So, are we ok?" Lucas checked with her.

"Yeah, no more fighting," Haley answered. "We're better than ok. We're good, really good," she smiled at him.

Lucas nodded and smiled back, "Yeah, just you and me against the world."

"Forever and always," Haley confirmed.

Lucas took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. They could both feel their deep connection. They felt a pull towards one another as they turned towards each other and their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss. That's all they ever wanted, to feel this connection between them and to be happy with each other. As the burning boat continued to burn in the background, their kissing grew more and more passionate. There were the shadows of two young best friends in the night falling in love by the burning boat.


	15. Author's Note 3

Hey everyone! I hope everyone is still interested in reading more of my updates. I want to inform you all that I am still writing them. I have two updates and have yet to type them. My life has been really busy since I got back for the summer. I have a job and usually hang out with my friends at night. I will try to update by sometime in July before I leave for UNCW (Wilmington, North Carolina where they film One Tree Hill!) and I will update twice with both chapters I wrote. Expect a lot of dialogue and less action. I think these updates are going to center on what they say and conclude to what they do based on their dialogue. Please be patient with me! Thanks!


	16. We Got Married Last Night

Thanks to Agel15, Molly, lenfaz, and everyone else who gave me feedback on the last chapter! The next update will be coming soon, hopefully this weekend. It will be a selected scene from the season 2 finale.

Chapter 10

The "We got married last night" scene from the Season 1 Finale

Lucas stood there in shock after Haley told him she married Nathan last night. He was angry, but also felt very jealous. He used to be the only guy in Haley's life and now he felt as if he had lost Haley. His mind was filled with questions. How could she suddenly get married at sixteen? Why now? And of all the people in the world, she chose to marry Nathan. He wanted to leave and never turn back, but he knew his heart was telling him to stay with her. He found himself going towards the door and Haley grabbing his arm, telling him to wait. Haley told Nathan to give them a few minutes alone and Nathan retreated to their bedroom. Haley looked into Lucas' eyes. "Don't go, I have to explain all this to you."

"No, Hales, don't bother," Lucas was agitated with her. He couldn't believe she would go and get married so quickly.

"Lucas, I want to explain to you why I got married, please," Haley pleaded with him.

"Forget it; I know you're in love with him. You don't have to tell me that again," Lucas told her.

"That's not the only reason, Luke!" Haley exclaimed.

"Then, what is it? Why would you go and get married so young?"

"Because…" Haley paused for a moment. This was hard to admit to him. "…you're leaving and I don't know what I'm going to do without you. You said yourself Nathan is going to be there now for the things we used to do. So, I just thought maybe it would be better for us if I just married Nathan."

"I can't believe you would do this, Hales. You're so young. How are you going to support yourselves with your minimum wage jobs, huh?"

"It's not about money, it's about love."

"Of course, you know what? That's fine! Go be married. You and me, we're only a memory now," Lucas was feeling very bitter.

"Lucas, don't do this. Don't leave me like this," Haley pleaded once again.

"It's too late, Hales. You chose to be with him and I'm going to have to accept that."

"Luke, you're acting like you're jealous."

"I am. He has you and I don't. Don't you know I love you with all my heart and that I would do anything for you?"

"I love you, too, Luke."

"Not the way you love him. Not in the way that I love you."

"I know."

"No, you don't know!"

And with that, Lucas did the one thing he wanted to do ever since he saw her with Nathan. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. She wasn't expecting this reaction at all. She thought he would be happy for them or at least happy for her. Apparently, he was not. He was jealous, he wanted her. He left her speechless a moment later as his lips left hers. Another moment passed and she breathed deeply, "Lucas," looking him in the eyes. "I love you, too. I really do." She kissed him back and he left a few minutes later with a tearful goodbye. He had to go. He kept on hurting people. He had just kissed his brother's wife, his sister-in-law. But it felt far from incestuous, it felt right.


	17. The Bed Scene

Thanks for the reviews **Maria, tickleme582, and Michelle**!

**Michelle**-Thanks for the suggestion for a new chapter. I will definitely use it. However, I did not write the "In the heat of the night" story on the ez boards. That is someone else who coincidently has the same penname I have on here so that's why you thought it was me. But indeed it was not. I do think that is a very good fic though. The only L/H stories I've posted on ez board is this one.

**Chapter 11**

The Bed Scene in the Season 2 Finale

"Everything was so much simpler when it was just the two of us," Haley said to Lucas as she looked back on their time together.

"But it's not," Lucas simply replied and extended his hand and she took it. Their hands clasped together.

"I wish it was just the two of us again before everything, before we made all these mistakes. Just you and me," Haley admitted.

"Yeah, me too," Lucas also admitted as he smiled fondly at her.

"I really missed us and everything we used to do together. Mini-golf, buying bad music, going to the lost and found, everything," Haley reminisced.

"I miss everything, too. It's like without you around, I'm lost, you know? Like I'm not home because I'm not with you," Lucas replied.

"That's exactly how I feel, too even though I love being on tour, playing my music. It's just not the same without you."

"Ever think about coming back home?"

"Everyday, Lucas. But not just for Nathan, for you and everyone else. For me, too. I miss our roof. I don't have that here, you know."

"Yeah, then come home, Haley. I don't want to live my life without you in it. Just think about it at least, ok?"

"Yeah, I will," Haley responded. "I got to tell you something.'

"What is it, Hales?"

"I'm officially divorced at the age of seventeen. I sent in the divorce papers a few weeks ago."

"Really? So, you're no longer Mrs. Haley James Scott? No longer my sister-in-law?"

"Nope, back to being just plain old me."

"You're more than plain, Haley. You're amazing," Lucas complimented her.

"Thanks, Luke. I always felt like we were closer than a brother and sister though, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. We were always really close. Besides, I don't think brothers and sisters hold hands or kiss sometimes, do they?"

"Nope, I don't think so. That's more of a guy and girl thing to do," Haley answered.

"Yeah," Lucas looked intensely at her with everlasting love in his eyes and she did the same. "You sure you're divorced?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Good, because I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I love you, Haley, as more than a friend. I have for a long time, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Lucas, I've felt the same way, too. I tried to move on with Nathan but you see how that turned out."

Lucas smiled, relieved. "It feels so good being honest with you."

"Yeah, it does. So, what do we do now?"

"You mean, you don't know?" Lucas laughed.

"Hey, I was just waiting for you."

"Oh, really now?" Lucas leaned in towards her face.

"Yeah."

They smiled at each other as they leaned in and their lips met in a soft and tender kiss. It quickly grew more passionate and leaded to much more than just a kiss. They had fallen in love with each other. Now, Haley knew which Scott brother was much better in bed. It was Lucas.


	18. Before The Basketball Game

Thanks for the feedback Molly, tickle582, Michelle, thetroublew/loveisi'mlostinU, Agel 15, soloveable, and Maria! A special thanks to Molly reminding me to please update. Michelle, here's the scene you requested for me to write about.

Please continue to be patient with me updating the fanfic. School has started again for me so I'm not sure how often I'll update but I do get pretty bored in class sometimes so I might have time for an update soon.

Chapter 12

Before the basketball game scene in #117 "Spirit In the Night"

Haley hears a knock on the door and opens it to find Lucas there. She gives a short sigh as she lets him in her room. "Hey," she greets him as she goes back to packing her clothes and he closes the door behind them.

"Hey, you were really amazing out there," Lucas complimented her as he sat on her bed.

"Yeah? I thought maybe I looked 'ridiculous", Haley replied.

"I'm really sorry I said that earlier. I was just so surprised to see you as a cheerleader that I thought I was gonna loose the real you," Lucas explained.

"Luke, of course you wouldn't. Just because I wanted to be a cheerleader for awhile didn't mean I was going to abandon who I really am. I wanted to have fun doing something I've never done before. You're never gonna loose the real me, I promise," Haley told him, looking into his eyes as she sat in the chair across from him.

Lucas nodded in understanding. "Look, I was thinking…things have been different since you started dating Nathan." He felt as if he was really losing her to Nathan and he really missed her.

"I don't spend any more time with him than you did with Brooke," Haley defended herself.

"I know, of course you want to spend time with him, he's your boyfriend," Lucas hated saying that. "It's just, I miss my best friend."

"I miss you, too. But have you thought of how hard this is on me? I have to try and make time for both of you in my life. If you want to be apart of my life, eventually, you're gonna have to be apart of his, too."

"Yeah, I got that but the thing is, I'm jealous of him, Haley. Not just of him spending time with you, but how close he is with you, he's closer to you than I am. You know…physically," Lucas admitted. He wanted to be as close to her as Nathan was and didn't want Nathan being close to her at all.

"Lucas, I had no idea you felt that way. I didn't think you would ever feel that way about me and him," Haley replied. She was surprised that Lucas could ever have feelings for her like that.

"I do. I want to be with you, Haley. It hurts me every time I see you with him. I want to be your boyfriend. I know our friendship is really important and I don't want to ruin it, but I can't help how I feel about you," Lucas said, looking deep into her eyes which got Haley every time. The way he looked at her just made her melt inside.

"I don't know what to say, Lucas, I'm…really surprised. I just…" Haley was clearly speechless.

Lucas took that opportunity to lean in and kiss her softly. It was only for a moment but it was long enough for Haley to know she definitely felt something. She slowly opened her eyes as the kiss ended.

"I love you, Haley and I always will. I have to be with you," Lucas told her.

"I love you, too, Lucas," Haley said, finding her voice, "but how am I gonna tell Nathan about us? He's going to be furious at both of us, probably never talk to either one of us ever again."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take because it's worth it. You're worth it, Hales," Lucas told her and she smiled. "We can tell him together," he suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Let's tell him after the game," Haley answered. "So, sit with me at the game?"

"Sure, on one condition," Lucas answered.

"What's that?" Haley asked.

"That you convince me," Lucas said with a smug look on his face.

"Oh and how do I do that," Haley asked, acting like she didn't know.

"I'm sure you can figure it out," Lucas said.

Haley leaned forward and passionately kissed him, convincing him to sit with her at the game. He was the one for her. She knew it. She had liked being with Nathan but with Lucas, it was love. "How was that?"

"Mmm, I think a need a little more convincing…." Lucas answered.

"Well, if I do any more convincing, we may never leave this room," Haley said.

"I wouldn't have a problem with that," Lucas grinned.

"I know, but we should go. Nathan would like it if we were there. Besides, I think I owe him this before I break up with him so let's go," Haley said, getting up and taking him by the hand.

"Fine, if you say so," Lucas consented but not before he grabbed Haley by the waist and kissed her again before they happily left the room and went to the game holding hands.


	19. The End of Summer Beach Party

Thanks to living2love, tickle582, Agel15, and lucasnhaley4ever for the feedback on my last chapter! I appreciate your feedback.

Note: I was especially inspired to update after seeing the latest episode. It was incredible. This scene plays out with the information that was gathered after this scene in the episode happens. So, basically Nathan and Haley talk before this scene I manipulated as well as Lucas missing out on his chance to go skinny dipping with Brooke. It does include some major Nathan and Brooke action so if you don't like them together, beware as you may not want to read the end. Enjoy!

Chapter 13

_During the beach party in #302, "From the Edge of the Deep Green Sea"_

Haley walks up to Lucas as he is watching Brooke flirt with some guys on the beach.

"Hey, how's that casual dating thing working out for ya?" Haley asked him as she noticed him watching Brooke. She wondered how he was feeling about that.

"So so," Lucas answered as he continued to watch Brooke and then saw one of the guys wrap his arm around her waist. "Actually, not so good." He turned to Haley, "How about you and Nathan?"

"Not so good," She gave the same answer. "I don't think he loves me anymore. I don't know what to do. It seems pretty hopeless right now."

"Yeah, so does me and Brooke becoming a serious thing," Lucas replied, "I'm sorry about you and Nathan not working out. But if he ever hurts you, remember I got your back," he told her, giving her a smile.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry about you and Brooke although I have to say I was surprised to see you two together again," Haley said.

"You were?" Lucas questioned.

"Yeah, I thought it was great you were friends again but I just didn't expect you and Brooke to be a thing again," Haley answered him, looking into his eyes.

"Well, it looks like she's more interested in those guys over there than me," Lucas says, looking over at Brooke again before turning back to Haley. "You want to take a walk?"

"Sure," Haley answers, smiling. He always had this great ability to make her feel better.

Lucas took her hand and they walked off together down the beach.

"I really missed us these past few months, you know?" Lucas says to her.

"Yeah, I know. I really missed us, too."

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship…again, now that you're back for good."

"Or bad."

"Ah, yes but I'm hoping for more good than bad this year."

"Me too, I just hope I can get past this whole thing with Nathan already," Haley admits.

"I hope so, too. It seems like he really hurt you earlier with the burning of the guitar."

"Oh, you saw that, huh?"

"Yeah, I like to keep an eye on you. I want to protect you."

Haley smiles, "And you do a very good job."

"Well, thank you," Lucas answers.

Suddenly, the music changes and replays the song, "You Light Up My Life" as it was played before.

"Wow, this must be one of Peyton's favorite songs tonight," Haley remarks.

"Yeah, well, she's going through a rough time right now. I can't say I blame her."

"You and her got pretty close over the summer, huh?" Haley asks.

"Yeah, we did. It was nice to have her be there in my life again. She's one of the people I lost last year just like I lost you."

"Yeah."

"But I feel like losing you was the worst part of last year. You weren't here and when you were, most of the time you were with Nathan so we never really got to hang out, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about all of it."

"I'm glad you're back because now we can make up all that time we lost. How about we start off this beautiful friendship again with a dance?"

"Alright, I'm up for that," Haley says smiling, pleased he was asking her to dance.

Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist and Haley placed her arms loosely around his neck as they started to dance together under the moonlight and the stars.

"You look really beautiful tonight," Lucas compliments her, looking into her eyes.

Haley always felt like he could see into her soul with those eyes and vice versa. They had this connection that was unlike anything she had with Nathan. "Thank you and you look handsome tonight," she complimented back. She had always found him attractive but tonight she was feeling like she was seeing him in a whole new light.

"Thanks," Lucas replies, smiling. As he looked at Haley, he was suddenly noticing how absolutely attractive she was to him. It was the kind of natural beauty that never fades and he loved it. He always loved that about her but tonight he was seeing her in a whole new light like she was him.

Maybe it was because they had been apart for so long or maybe it was because of how they were feeling about Nathan and Brooke tonight but they were finding themselves drawn to each other. They moved closer together as they danced. _You light up my life. You give me hope to carry on. You light up my days and fill my life with joy. _

"You light up my life, Haley," Lucas tells her, "Infact, this whole song is how I feel about us. I love that you believe in me when no one else does."

"I feel the same way, Lucas. You give me hope to carry on. I love the days that I spend with you," Haley honestly replies.

"I think this is our song," Lucas says.

"Wow, I never thought we'd have a song," Haley replies.

"Me either but this one just fits."

Haley nods and they both smile at each other. It must have been the combination of the song, the lighting, the sound of the waves crashing along the beach shore, and their deeper feelings both of them were discovering as they looked into each other's eyes. They both found each other's lips meeting together in a soft kiss which was very tentative at first as they weren't sure why they were so drawn to each other tonight. But as they looked into each other's eyes after that kiss, it was clear they both wanted to continue.

So, they both continued kissing each other and it slowly grew more passionate. At this time, both Nathan and Brooke had gone in search for Lucas and Haley. They were both walking along the beach out of the party scene together when they saw Lucas and Haley kissing each other.

"That bastard," Brooke comments about Lucas, looking upon the scene

"That bitch," Nathan comments about Haley, looking upon the scene with her.

"Well, we did say we were dating non-exclusively," Brooke admits to Nathan.

"And I did tell her I didn't know what we were, that I couldn't be with her right now," Nathan admits to Brooke. It was funny they were both in the same spot right now.

"C'mon, Nate, we don't need them," Brooke says to Nathan, taking him by the arm.

"Where are we going?" Nathan asks her, following her.

"Where we can do what they did to us," Brooke answers.

"Good idea," Nathan answers with a smile, knowing how much his being with Brooke could potentially piss Lucas off. Besides, he thought Brooke was looking pretty hot tonight.

Brooke brought him back to her apartment and she knew Haley may be pissed if she found out she spent the night with Nathan there but right now, she could really care less. When she was with the other guys tonight, she could feel Nathan's eyes on her and she liked it. She had always found Nathan attractive and now was her chance to be with him. They immediately started making out as soon as they entered Brooke's apartment and stumbled into her bedroom.

"Damn, Brooke, you're amazing," Nathan tells her as he continued to kiss her passionately and laid her gently down on the bed. He moved over her and their lips collided again in a desperate passion to play out their secret fantasies about each other.

"Oh god, Nathan," Brooke moans as she felt him kiss her neck and creep his fingers under her top. She helped him take off her top and she helped him take off his.

Minutes later, all their clothes were off and they were desperately struggling to put protection on before they had sex. Very hot passionate sex neither of them had ever thought would actually happen. Once the protection was on, it was a non stop pleasure fest. It was the most amazing sex either of them had ever had in their life. Afterwards, they smiled as they were in each other's arms.

"Damn, Brooke. That was the best sex I ever had. I came faster than I ever did with Haley. You really got skills," Nathan tells her.

"Same here, Nate. You were amazing and don't tell Lucas this but you were so much better than he was."

"I won't as long as you don't tell Haley what I said."

"Deal," Brooke agrees. "So, you want to do this again sometime?"

"Definitely."

"How does tomorrow night sound?"

"Perfect."

They both smiled smugly as they had just discovered a new found love between them.


	20. Author's Note 4

Hey everyone! I hope everyone is still interested in reading more of my updates. I want to inform you all that I have been incredibly busy with school, extra-ing on One Tree Hill, taking care of my cat, etc. I'm in my final weeks for my first semester at UNCW so I won't be able to update until after my finals are over. If there are any requests for scenes in the new season or past seasons you want me to write, feel free to send me feedback on that. I'm not sure what scene I should pick next although now that I think of it, one comes to mind. The one where Lucas tells Haley he has HCM. What do you all think? I want to thank you all for the feedback you have given me so far. It's very much appreciated. Hope you all had a good thanksgiving, have a Merry Christmas (or Happy Hanukkah) and a Happy New Year! Until the next time I update, you can read and leave feedback to a new Lucas and Haley fanfic I have written separate from this one by going to my personal website and finding the link to it under this one on the fanfiction page. If you are unaware of my website address, please IM me on AOL/AIM at DustyStars15 or on Yahoo Messenger at coolchristy15.Thanks for waiting for the updates! They should come before the new year.


	21. The HCM Confession

I posted this in the reviews but incase **Summer and Lola** didn't see it…

To **Summer and Lola**: Sorry you didn't enjoy reading my fanfic. I want to make it clear that you don't have to read my fanfic if you don't like it. It is my version of how I want the show to go and of course won't necessarily be going along with whoever is a couple at the time. That is the whole point of my fanfic-to have Lucas and Haley together. Yes, it is unrealistic but that's why people write fanfic. To show what they want to happen on the show. So, don't bother to read if you don't like it and I would prefer it if you kept the reviewing a little less harsh next time. Thanks.

Thanks to ac5000, thetroublew/loveisi'm2lostinU, and atomiccounty!

Hope you all like this new chapter! Sorry it took so long.

Chapter 14

_Lucas tells Haley he has HCM during episode #304, "An Attempt to Tip the Scales"_

Lucas looked down for a moment before looking Haley in the eyes. He had been keeping this secret for months now. Only Dan and Nathan knew. However, he knew he could tell Haley and trust her not to tell anyone. "Hales, I have HCM."

Haley's face expressed her mixture of pain and sorrow at hearing the news from Lucas. All this time Lucas had HCM and she didn't know until now. "Luke, why didn't you tell me?" She asked him, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I was afraid to and besides it was getting taken care of until I ran out of pills that Dan paid for while I was living there. When you only asked about Nathan having it a few months ago, I figured you didn't care whether I had it or not," Lucas told her.

"Luke, you know I would care. I'm sorry it seemed as if I didn't but you know you can come to me anytime with anything. I care about you, Lucas and I don't want to lose you," Haley said to him, softly crying now as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Aw, Hales, don't cry. I'll be ok," Lucas said as he pulled her into a hug. He hated to see her crying over him, it made him sad. He didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"I won't lose you, Luke. I can't," Haley embraced him back. "You have to tell your Mom and Whitey. You need help," she urged him.

"Haley, no. Whitey would kick me off the team if he knew and my Mom would never let me play basketball," Lucas argued with her as they slowly pulled back from the hug. Basketball was very special to him and he didn't want to lose the ability to do that because he had health problems but at the same time, he knew Haley had a good point.

"Luke, it's for you own good. You could die if you don't do anything about this," Haley argued back. "I know you love basketball but if you keep doing this to yourself, you're risking death. Please do something about this, Lucas."

"I am working harder to compensate for the medication, it'll be fine," Lucas tried reassuring her.

"Luke, will you listen to yourself? The medicine inhibits your performance so you can live longer. You have to tell your Mom and Whitey so you can get more medication," Haley insisted to make Lucas see what he was doing to himself.

"Will you come with me then…when I tell Mom and Whitey?" Lucas asked her, giving in because he knew she was right about this.

"Of course, Lucas. I'm always here for you," Haley answered.

"Thanks, Hales. I don't know what I'd do without you," Lucas said, as he wiped away her tears softly and looked into her eyes.

"You'd probably go insane and die," Haley joked and they laughed together for a moment. She didn't know what she would do without him either.

"Well, I should probably get going. I think we could both use some sleep," Lucas said as he stood up and she walked with him to the door.

"Yeah, call me tomorrow. We'll tell your Mom and Whitey," Haley said as they reached the front door. Suddenly, Haley tripped over something of Brooke's and Lucas caught her in his arms.

"Whoa, take it easy there, clumsy girl," Lucas joked. Then, he realized how close in proximity they were to each other. He felt unusually close to her tonight, he felt more affectionate than ever towards her.

"Looks like I can't stop falling tonight," Haley said.

"Yeah, you have to watch yourself better. I don't want you to and hurt yourself," Lucas softly told her.

"Right, I wouldn't want to do that…" Haley nodded as she realized how close they were to each other as well.

Lucas brushed dome hair of hers behind her ear and looked deeply into her eyes. She stared back into his eyes as she quickly became comfortable of being in his arms. He had never let his arms down after he had caught her fall. She always felt safe in his arms, like nothing could ever harm her and tonight, it felt natural to be this close especially after his confession to her. Lucas was feeling comfortable holding her, too as his eyes fell upon her lips. He thought of how Nathan had kissed her and felt a pang of jealously. Secretly, he had always wanted to be close to her as Nathan was but knew he would never get the chance. Until now that is because all he wanted to do was kiss her, a comforting kiss. One that he convinced himself would be completely platonic. Haley was having the same kind of thoughts about kissing Lucas as their lips drew closer together. It was the softest and most comforting kiss they had ever had in their lives, not to mention their first real one with each other. It only lasted a short moment but in that moment they knew they would never feel the same about each other. They wanted more. They touched foreheads after and smiled.

"I love you," Lucas spoke to her softly.

"I love you, too," Haley returned the sentiment.


	22. Comfort in the Wake of Horrific Sight

Thanks to **HalesnLukeBFF4ever, MariaKr, ****tylerhiltongrupie53****, and Elsewhere 405** for the feedback and thanks to everyone who continues to be so patient on me updating this fanfic series! I get really busy with school and I try to update as much as I can so thanks for waiting. I hope you like this part. Thanks to **tylerhiltongrupie53** for the suggestion for the following chapter!

**Chapter 15**

**Comfort in the Wake of Horrific Sight**

_**The aftermath of Lucas seeing Brooke and Chris together in Episode #307, "Champagne for my real friends and real pain for my sham friends"**_

Haley was walking back to her apartment after her date with Nathan when she ran into Lucas making a hasty exit from the apartment. He didn't look happy, so Haley was immediately concerned.

"Hey, Lucas. What's going on? What's wrong?" Haley asked, her hand on his arm in concern.

"Brooke," Lucas simply said. He couldn't say anything else, what he had just saw hurt him deeply.

Haley nodded, understanding what he meant without having to say another word. "C'mon, let's get out of here," she took his hand and they left in his car. They drove to the River court to talk. They sat down next to each other on the picnic table. "Whenever you're ready, I'm here."

Lucas didn't say anything for a minute, still processing what had just happened. He sighed, then spoke, "She slept with Chris, I caught them in bed together…I can't believe she slept with Chris. I thought I was more to her than some fling."

Haley was shocked. She had never thought Brooke would ever do that-she hated Chris. Then again, she knew Chris could be quite charming and manipulative. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Lucas. I can't believe she did that to you, either. Maybe it was an accident."

"How the hell could it be an accident? What did she do-accidentally strip off her clothes and fall on top of him? It wasn't an accident. She slept with Chris and I'm never going to forgive her for that. I'm done with her. If she wants to sleep with him, then that's fine. I'm sick of these mind games she's playing," Lucas said as he looked down at the ground, feeling angry.

"Ok," Haley softly spoke, not wanting to further push the issue. She knew Lucas had made up his mind about this. She felt bad for him and took his hand, intersecting their fingers together as she held his hand in hers.

Lucas smiled at the affectionate touch. He loved how Haley was always there for him, through good and bad. "You know, you're the only person in the whole world who understands me so well and knows just when to say something or say nothing at all. I don't think I thank you nearly enough, so thank you. I'm glad you're my best friend."

Haley smiled as well, "You're welcome." She put her head on his shoulder, still holding his hand in hers. "I'll always be here for you, Luke. No matter what."

"I love you, Hales. I really do. Why can't more girls be as loving and loyal as you are?" He asked aloud.

"Why can't more guys be as loving and honest as you are?" Haley asked back thoughtfully.

Lucas looked down at her, "Don't we look like two peas in a pod? I miss this, when it's just you and me."

"Me, too," Haley agreed, looking back up at him.

Lucas grinned, filled with happiness even after the horrific sight he had experienced. He looked upon Haley with love and admiration. They both leaned in and placed their foreheads against each other for a moment. Then slowly without thinking about it, Lucas turned his head and moved to capture Haley's lips with his in a soft and gentle kiss. Haley went with the flow, kissing him back. It was like the world had disappeared and it was just them, feeling in a moment. Just the two of them existed and nothing else mattered. They weren't sure what the kiss meant, but they didn't care. All they knew was that in each other was the best comfort love could give them.


	23. Comforting Kisses

**Thanks to Elsewhere405, MariaKr, Naleyfan4ever, Ravenscheer23, and Deni for the feedback on my last chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter even though it is fairly short.**

Chapter 16: "Comforting Kisses"

_-The scene in Karen's Café from episode 317, "Who Will Survive, and What Will Be Left of Them"_

Haley had been feeling pretty bad about not seeing Lucas at Keith's funeral reception. She knew she had been spending way too much time with Nathan and it was about time to be with her best friend in his time of need. As she walked up to the door of Karen's Café with Nathan, she turned to him.

"This is something I should do alone. Do you mind waiting outside?" Haley asked Nathan. She knew Nathan cared about Lucas as well but what she needed right now was to be alone with him.

"No, it's cool. You take as much time as you need." Nathan kissed her on the lips quickly and let her go into Karen's Café.

As Haley entered, she saw Lucas looking pained as he stared down at the counter, sitting in the café. She sat next to him, putting an arm on his shoulder to comfort him. "Hey buddy, sorry I missed you at the funeral reception. I should have been there for you," she apologized.

"It's ok, wasn't that great anyway," Lucas said, continuing to stare down at the counter. He was silent for a moment, thinking of Keith. "If I had gone back into school, I could have saved him."

"Luke, it is not your fault. Don't blame yourself for what happened to Keith. He was going to go in there no matter what, he had a good heart." Tears formed in Haley's eyes to see Lucas this way, she felt his pain.

"I know, Hales. I just wish I could have saved him." Lucas silently started crying once he looked up at Haley. He was thankful for her being there beside him.

"Come here, Luke," Haley softly said, pulling him into a hug and they held on tight to each other. They cried together for a few minutes, just holding each other. They could always find comfort in each other. It was a reason why their friendship was so strong all the years they had been best friends.

"I'm so sorry, Lucas," Haley said as they pulled back from the hug moments later.

Lucas nodded, still looking pained and Haley's face fell at the sight of seeing him in such pain. At that moment, there wasn't anything she wouldn't do to comfort him, to be there for him. She leaned in and gave him a sweet platonic kiss on the lips, doing her best to comfort him more. They didn't do this much, but every time they did, it seemed to help a lot and provided them both a lot of relief. Lucas kissed her back, thankful for the comfort she was giving him. So, they kissed as long as they needed to because it was simple and loving. They needed this, they needed each other. There was nothing better than sweet kisses between them to tell each other everything was going to be ok as long as they stayed best friends.


	24. The What Ifs

Thanks to everyone who gave me feedback on the last chapter!

To Lola: I have to disagree with you on your comment. Best friends do kiss, it is possible. Because my stories are fiction and non-realistic, I may portray Lucas and Haley as more physical than they appear on the show to fit the concept of my story. Hope you understand! And remember if you don't like my story, then just don't read it.

Note to everyone: I decided to make this chapter as realistic as possible. It may seem completely unbelievable to some of you who don't necessarily like LH this way and that is fine, we all have our own opinions. The main rule here is if you don't like my stories, don't read them. Most of you who read this story do like LH romantically, so this should be a chapter you'll really love.

Chapter 17-"The What Ifs"

_The scene of Lucas and Haley before Haley gets married to Nathan for the 2nd time in the season three finale of "The Show Must Go On"_

"I could never really give you away, you know that? I could never give away my best friend," Lucas said as he smiled at Haley, and then pulled her close to him in a warm embrace.

Her body always felt so right and perfect against his, like it was meant to be that way. As Lucas closed his eyes and held her close, he couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if it was him and her getting married. What if they were the ones who had met and fallen in love instead? Unfortunately, it was not and Lucas couldn't fight that burning feeling of jealously he was feeling at the thought of Nathan spending the rest of his life with Haley, the best friend he always loved. It made Lucas sick to his stomach, but he also wanted Haley to be happy. A few moments later, Haley pulled back a little and looked at Lucas. She could immediately sense something was wrong and was naturally concerned about him.

"Luke, are you feeling ok?" Haley asked him, looking into his eyes.

Lucas licked his lips and slowly looked into her eyes. "You know I want you to be happy, right?" Haley nodded. "Well, when I said I couldn't really give away my best friend, I meant it. I don't want to give you away now without knowing what could have been if things were different," he admitted.

"What do you mean by if things were different? Like if I was marrying someone else?" Haley questioned, wondering where he was going with this.

"Yes, what if things were different and it was you and me getting married today?" Lucas said, speaking what he had been thinking.

Haley almost could not believe her ears and wondered if Lucas was still jealous of Nathan being with her. "Luke, I don't know what to say. You're with Brooke and if things were different, maybe it would have been me and you, but it's too late now. I'm marrying Nathan today."

Lucas nodded. "I know and I'm happy for you, but how can you be sure that Nathan is the one you want to spend the rest of your life with? We're only seventeen, Hales," Lucas told her.

"Because I love him and he loves me and supports me. I didn't know I was going to fall in love the first time around, but I did," Haley answered. "Who says young love can't survive? I have faith in me and Nathan especially after all that's happened to us in the past two years."

"But I love you for you and support you all the way. I'm your best friend. I know you better than anyone. Isn't that enough?" Lucas asked her, realizing he should have said this much sooner.

"Luke, of course it is, but we can't be together," Haley said as she started to walk away from him and stepped out of his hold on her. She faced her back towards him. "It's too late, Luke. It's too late." Tears started rolling down her cheeks as her voice started to crack. She was thinking of the what ifs, too, always hoping Lucas would say this, but didn't until now.

"Hales, I'm sorry. I just had to tell you how I feel, ok? I couldn't give you away without saying anything first," Lucas apologized

"I wish you had said something sooner before Nathan, before all of this," Haley turned to face him as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I always wondered about us, too, Luke, but we can't be together. You know that."

"Look, I trust Nathan will take care of you and make you happy, but I just want to let you see what you could would be missing if it had been different, if it had been you and me. So, will you just let me do one thing before I give you away?" Lucas asked of her as he stepped forward and brushed the tears off her cheeks with his hands.

"What?" Haley softly said. Her heart beating wildly as Lucas caressed her cheeks and cupped her face. It was so easy for her to get lost in his soulful eyes.

"May I kiss you? And I mean really kiss you, like Nathan does." Lucas said, getting lost in her eyes as well as he lovingly gazed at her.

"Luke..." Haley managed to say his name in response, just before he crashed his lips upon hers, not even letting her answer his question.

Haley moaned into the kiss as she felt his lips move over hers delicately, but passionately at the same time. After a few moments or so passed by, Haley slowly felt herself naturally respond to his kiss. She moved her lips back against his; blown away by everything she was feeling for him when she was supposed to be getting married to Nathan in a few minutes. She wondered how she could possibly be in love with two brothers at the same time, but knew Lucas meant more to her because they had a connection unlike anything she had with Nathan.

A few moments later, Lucas looked back at Haley as he slowly pulled away. "Wow, I was right. The magic was there all along and you really do have feelings for me."

Haley slowly nodded a she opened up her eyes. "Yeah, I do really have feelings for you. I always have, just got used to hiding them. I just thought it would be best if I stay with Nathan because of your feelings for Brooke and Peyton."

"Haley, my feelings for you are way stronger than anything I feel for Peyton and Brooke. I want you to know that and when I say I love you, Haley, I really do love you as more than a best friend, much more than that," Lucas admitted to her.

"I love you in the same way, Lucas, but we can't do this. I have to get married now and I'm asking you, will you still give me away?" Haley asked him.

Lucas nodded yes, even though his heart was breaking at her words. With one last hug and Haley fixing herself up one last time, Lucas and Haley prepared to walk down the aisle so she could marry Nathan again. In the following year, Nathan and Haley started having marital problems again. This time, it was over the obvious feelings Haley was having for Lucas. She started spending more time with Lucas then with Nathan and Nathan even went so far as to accuse her of cheating on him, but she never did. Eventually, they became legally separated and divorced. Haley fell out of love with Nathan, but remained good friends with him. Nathan eventually understood that Lucas made Haley happier than he ever could, that they were the ones who were meant to be together. Years down the road, after college, it was Lucas and Haley who got married and stayed in love and had their happily ever after.


End file.
